Incredible Hulk: Last night, I saved a DJ's life
by Mrs.Phineas Bogg
Summary: In New Jersey, David befriends a talented young DJ with high ambitions, but his group of shady, opportunistic friends drag him down. David finds himself caught in his struggles and plays matchmaker as well. He hopes the Hulk can stay out of the picture.
1. Waking up in Hackettstown

**The Incredible Hulk: Last night, I saved a DJ's Life**

**Chapter 1: Waking up in Hackettstown**

**-Oo-**

**Doctor David Banner, physician, scientist, was searching for a way to tap into the hidden strengths that all humans have, when an accidental overdose of gamma radiation alters his body chemistry. And now, when David Banner grows angry or outraged, a startling metamorphosis occurs. The creature is driven by rage and pursued by an investigative reporter.**

**"Mister McGee, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."**

**The Creature is wanted for a murder he didn't commit. David Banner is believed to be dead, and he must let the world think that he is dead, until he can find a way to control the raging spirit that dwells within him...**

**-Oo-**

David's breath came back to him in labored gasps and his head was pounding wildly. He opened his eyes to darkness and the scent of grass and gravel. He had no idea how long he was laying here. The last thing he remembered was the truck veering out of control.

"_Oh my God!_ The driver…"

He forced himself to sit up and tugged at his hair. He glanced around, but there was no sign of the stricken man. The trucker had been coming into New York State from Missouri and was kind enough to give him a lift. David's keen medical instincts took over when he noticed the heavy man was sweating profusely and his skin tone went pallid. It was a heart attack if he had ever seen one. He begged him to pull to the side for rest, but it was too late. The trucker clutched his chest and slumped over the wheel and all his weight rammed on the gas pedal. David tried to CB for help and the truck was swerving all over the highway, ready to topple over the rail. That was when it happened. The creature's instincts took over, suppressing David's psyche.

David closed his eyes again and rubbed his arms. It was chilly out here and as always–his clothing was in tatters.

"_Hey!_ Don't try and move, man! You still look out of it. That must have been some trip you were on." A deep, masculine voice said sympathetically.

David didn't realize he had an audience and his eyes flew open again. A young man was crouched beside him in denims and a hooded gray sweatshirt. He had a strong hand placed on his shoulder to keep him relaxed. David adjusted his vision and stared into his intense, blue eyes. He was a very handsome, square jawed fellow with a dirty blonde, shag haircut and a short, horseshoe mustache. He couldn't have been much older than twenty-two.

"I'm glad you woke up! I wasn't sure what to do, but when I saw ya move, I knew you were alive. Here, take this."

The man selflessly removed his jacket and put it over David's shoulders. David was finally able to speak gratefully as he put it on.

"Thanks…thanks…it…it wasn't a trip, no drugs…I…I was in an accident! I was in a truck and the driver got sick…I have to find him!"

The young man helped David to his feet, but didn't let him walk away.

"Hey, there's no truck accident around here. You must have been wandering pretty far. I was pulling in from a break when I thought I saw something wander into the woods. I came here and found you…kinda weird, I could have sworn it was a _much_ bigger guy…"

David smiled briefly. _"Uhh_…well, you know it's pretty dark out, I seem to be the only one around here."

"That's true. _Heh,_ maybe it was bigfoot?"

David laughed. "You never know."

"Look, I work in that building over there. Why don't you come inside, grab a cup of Joe and calm your nerves?"

"Thank you very much." David complied and followed the young man off the side of the road. The building he had pointed out looked like a one floor house with large, white satellites out front. It was a radio station.

"Russ is gonna have my hide if I don't get on the air soon. I'm the only one here and I begged these guys to let me have authorization for a late night broadcast…even if it only goes ten miles." The young man smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sure you have quite a good following."

"Yep, all the truckers and twenty-four hour diners are tuned in, I know that for sure."

David followed him inside the studio and into a back room furnished with a pea-green futon couch, card table, refrigerator and small stove.

"This is our lounge of sorts, make yourself comfortable and wash up, the bathroom is to the left. I have to get on the air in five minutes."

"Wait…what's your name, son?"

"Eric Jonas Kierstead. Friends call me EJ, which I don't like. I call myself _'Jumpin' Jack' _on the air, but you can just call me Eric." He shrugged.

David finally felt all his senses returning. After every transformation he regained his strength plentifully. That was one thing he appreciated about the creature inside him. It made David–the man–have renewed energy and any illnesses or wounds would eventually heal and disappear. He shook his hand firmly.

"I really appreciate this, Eric. My name is David…David _Barnes."_

"Great to meet ya, David. Just relax and if you're hungry there's some leftover Popeye's chicken and mashed in the fridge with some cokes. No beer allowed, sorry. _Oh…"_

Eric strode to a small closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, then knelt down and rummaged for a pair of sneakers.

"I keep these here for emergencies and stuff. It should fit okay. I'm taller, but the waist shouldn't be a problem. _Aha!_ Here they are, sorry, they're very worn in." He passed David a pair of scuffed red and white Nikes. " If they're too big just double up on the socks."

David was touched by his kindness. "Hey Eric, thank you very much. That's quite all right about the beer. I don't really drink anyway. Now, you better hurry and get on the air!"

**-Oo-**

David felt content after scrubbing his face and getting a little food in his empty stomach. He wandered around the studio, admiring the posters and pictures from his youth. Elvis Presley–always his favorite–Buddy Holly, The Platters, Dion and Belmonts, the Supremes, and many other oldies singing sensations dotted the walls. A framed photograph of the DJs confirmed the studio's opening as August 26th 1976; it was only four years old. He saw the red light blink from Eric's tiny booth and approached the glass, listening in. The young man had an amazing speaking voice and it boomed with vitality and humor. He was rambling on about snarled highways from here to Lancaster, Pennsylvania, due to an overturned truck containing barrels of syrup. However, the irate drivers in P.A. decided to forgo their anger with a massive four am breakfast of sausages and flapjacks provided by the kindly Amish. David stifled his laughter; Eric was just completely off the board with ads from phony sponsors such as '_Tip Toe Tom's Box Stepping School of Dance'_ and _'Redrum's Hatchet Factory.'_

The green light finally lit up and Eric effortlessly segued into some classic R&B tunes, starting with the Four Tops' hit, _'Baby, I need your loving.'_ He spun around in his chair and David clapped. He entered the booth and leaned on the small table in the corner.

"Eric, that was amazing! What are you doing cooped up in here? With talent like this you should be out there on the big stations in New York or California."

Eric grinned widely and set up the record player for continuous airplay of three more songs.

"Hey I don't mind being here, but I do have plans, David. I'll most likely head out to New York first...I wanna act, I wanna be on Broadway...musical comedies seem fun."

"That's terrific! You have the right stuff for it." David suddenly realized he didn't know where _here,_ was. "That reminds me, Eric, where am I exactly?"

"You're in Hackettstown, New Jersey, Route forty six. This is the home of Bette Cooper. She was Miss America, nineteen thirty seven!" He said wryly. "It's really a charming place to be, has lots of creepy looking Victorian homes. One day I'll have to show you the house that's always on fire but never burns down." He joked, whistling the Twilight Zone theme.

"_Ahh, _I see…and, do you work here every night?"

"No, Tuesdays, Fridays and Sundays, two to six in the morning. I have another two hours to kill and then I'm making a dash to Stumpy's Diner for some steak and eggs. You're welcome to join me, my treat."

David did not want to impose on Eric's kindnesses any further. "No…I couldn't do that."

"Why not? C'mon, you have something better to do?"

"Well…not really…I guess I can join you for a coffee."

"Now you're talkin,' David. I don't take 'No' for an answer too easily. And you're privileged ya know. I'm not a big spender if ya know what i mean."

"_Ahh_, so you're cheap." David smirked.

Eric winked and laughed. "Frugal. I'm saving as much as I can for my future. Say, you said you were in a truck accident? I was checking the police blotters and came up with this."

Eric reached over for a slip of Sesame Street stationary with his scribbled notes and handed it to David.

"There was a truck that crashed up on Route fifty-seven. It went over the railing and the whole thing exploded! The driver was found laying off the highway in critical condition but they managed to get him to a hospital in time. The poor guy had a heart attack. David, how did you get out of that? I mean, how did you get so far, so fast?"

"I wish I could tell you Eric, but it's all pretty hazy, I remember the trucker was going into cardiac arrest and he keeled over, the last thing that was clear to me was…"

The creature flashed through his mind, and he vaguely remembered throwing the big man over his shoulders with no effort. He must have brought him to safety and just ran from the scene as help arrived.

"I…I pulled him out and then I left…I was disorientated myself."

Eric gaped at him. "_Pulled him out?_ The man was close to four hundred pounds!"

David shrugged. "You'd be surprised at the effects adrenaline can have on your system. Take yourself for instance. You're very fit and muscular. If it was you in the situation, being twenty years younger, you could have gotten him out even quicker."

"I guess so, I never really been tested like that…say, you talk like you're a doctor or something."

"Well…I…am…was…_I mean…"_

Eric waved him off. "I understand David, you don't have to start telling me your life story if you don't wanna. All I know is, you're some kind of hero, and that deserves a real breakfast!"

Eric flipped his microphone back on before David could protest and put up his hand to silence him.

"Welcome back to WHEX, you're listening to Jumpin' Jack spinning your Yummy 45's until the morning light! I'm gonna open the request lines again for all you rabid fans out there…" He leaned in and turned on the boards. "I wanna see lights! I want…_Oh_…here we go! Thanks for calling WHEX, what be your request?"

A sweet female voice came on the air. "Hi Jumpin' Jack! I would like to…"

Eric cut her off quick. "I know that voice, hon! You call me a lot, it's always so nice to hear ya on these dark and lonely nights, but I never did get your name."

"It's Rebecca…you can call me Becky."

"Well Becky, can I just say you have a lovely voice, it's like music to my ears." Eric flirted.

David knew if he could see the girl, she would have been blushing.

"That's…that's so nice of you to say…" She murmured.

"Don't mention it… I hear some commotion going on back there, are you at work or somethin'?"

"Yes, I'm at work."

"And where's that, hon? If you don't mind of course?"

"I work at Stumpy's…you know the twenty four diner off Route forty six?"

"Do I ever!" Eric exclaimed. "I was just heading over there after my shift for some of those famous steak and eggs! That's a shameless promotion people! Tell Stumpy, Jumpin' Jack sent ya! Sorry, I don't have any prizes though. Just throw my name around, I need the publicity!"

Rebecca laughed loudly on the other end. Eric laughed with her and continued the conversation. "Say, when I get there, I'll be sure to ask for you…hello…_hello…Rebecca?"_

It sounded as if she dropped the phone, but she immediately answered, flustered.

"Yes, I'm still here! Oh, that would be great! You know, I do see you all the time…I've even been your waitress…you just don't know me."

"Now I do! I'm gonna ask for you by name. So tell me, what's your pleasure?"

"_Umm_…excuse me?"

"Song! I mean, what's your song?" Eric eyed David and they both chuckled.

"Do you have, _'I only have eyes for you'_ by the Flamingos? It's one of my favorites."

Eric was already shuffling through the records and set it up. "I sure do, anyone special I can dedicate this to?"

There was a long pause and then she answered tenderly. "I want to play it for someone I love from afar. Every time I see him, my eyes overflow and I…I want to love every trace of his existence."

David smiled mischievously. This girl was smitten with Eric and the galoot had no idea.

Eric sat back with a bemused grin, trying to remember her and an image came to mind. She was a little thing with ivory skin and an adorable, heart shaped face. She had full lips and a gentle, cheerful smile for him every time he showed up. He recalled her eyes, they were wide-set and catty. Why didn't he put the two together? He always felt warm and content around her, and it wasn't just from the free coffee refills she gave him.

"It sounds like true love to me. Those are beautiful sentiments. Whoever this man is, he better look your way soon, or he may miss the best thing that could ever happen to him. Talk to ya later, Becky." With that, Eric let the needle drop and the gentle melody began to play.

'_My love must be a kind of blind love, I can't see anyone but you…'_

David found himself sighing inside, thinking of his second wife, Caroline. It was lovely Caroline, who, although dying from a brain tumor, valiantly tried and succeeded in helping him sooth the raging beast inside. He must have been in a wistful state for a few minutes because he heard Eric calling him.

"Earth to David! Drop the antennas! You okay buddy? You looked a little out of it?"

"_Oh..._oh, sorry, just…thinking. That's a fantastic song. Brings back a lot of memories. If you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap on that comfortable looking sofa in the lounge."

"Be my guest, I'll wake you up as soon as I'm ready to go. Oh, and don't mind the springs!"

**-Oo-**

Rebecca Wagner refilled the sugar bowls and salt and pepper-shakers, and then put more napkins on each table. She watched the entrance carefully. She patted down her wavy ponytail for the fifth time and tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her pink waitressing dress. Why did she open her big mouth and announce on the air where she worked? She knew Eric 'Jumpin' Jack' Kierstead was going to be seeking her out now. He was just the brazen kind to do it. She glanced into a mirror over the table with a frown. Her usually merry, blue-green eyes looked tired. She dug into her dress pocket and quickly applied a bit of dark pink lipstick and pulled at her eyelids to wake herself up. Linda, a middle aged waitress with puffy red hair and long red nails brushed by her with a steaming plate of French toast.

"Let's go, doll face, this isn't a pageant. I'm sure Prince Charming will be on his way any minute. We still have other customers to feed."

Rebecca rolled her eyes when she passed. Linda was always poking fun at her or trying to belittle her in some way. Another waitress, Missy, often said that Linda was just a washed up beauty queen jealous of Rebecca's youth and beauty. Rebecca didn't think she was beautiful, at least not like the women on television or in the movies, but she tried to keep herself looking stylish. She thought of Eric. With his near perfect looks he would surely want someone just as gorgeous for a relationship. A vehicle pulled up to the lot and she peeked through the blinds. Her heart leaped into her throat and she drew them shut quickly. It was not the familiar worn, brown pinto Eric drove, but a black and white muscle car with a slew of rough men inside. They stumbled out and pounced into the diner–four of them in all–wearing scowls and black leather jackets.

"Jumpin Jack sent us! _HA!_ We're lookin' for the DJ! Is he here yet?" The leader demanded.

Eddie, 'Stumpy' Wilson came out from the kitchen, rubbing his hands on his apron. He approached the men without fear, ready to take them on, one and all.

"He ain't here right now, whaddya want? If ya want some breakfast, then have a seat."

The men sauntered inside like they owned the place and took the largest booth. However the leader noticed Rebecca and grabbed her arm, dragging her to their table.

"_Yeah! _I want breakfast, and I want this Becky chick to wait on us. So, do you only have eyes for me?" He teased her and attempted to smooch her neck.

Rebecca shoved him off. "Get your hands off me! I'll wait on you when I'm ready."

She stepped back but he pulled her toward him, almost groping her.

"Ain't she a feisty little trollop?"

His buddies started laughing furiously. Eddie pulled out a baseball bat from behind his counter and waved it near his head.

"I don't want trouble in my diner! Get away from her and just leave, Mario!"

Mario Maltese paid him no mind, keeping a tight grip on Rebecca. "I ain't leavin' here until I see the DJ and get my money!" He shouted.

"I don't care about your vile business practices. You want your money, go find him somewhere else and take it outside! This is a clean establishment!"

Eddie didn't want to swing and risk hitting Rebecca. The rest of Mario's group slid out from their booth and at his urging and started smashing the ketchup bottles and throwing the napkin holders to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing! You're wrecking my diner!"

"That's right! We're gonna keep it up until he shows his pretty boy face!"

Eddie shouted for his cook Danny, to call the police but two of the gang members yanked him out of the kitchen. They held his arms behind his back and were about to put his face down on the searing grill.

"Please, let me go!" Danny begged them.

"_STOP! DON'T DO THAT!"_ Eddie pleaded.

The rest of the customers and the staff backed away into the corner. There was no way out, except past the gang.

Mario ordered them to pull Danny away from the grill, but they held him down on the counter. Danny was elderly and put up little resistance. Rebecca prayed Eric didn't show up. She had no idea what these men wanted, but she couldn't bear to see him hurt. She started to kick at Mario furiously and bit his arm. Mario gritted his teeth in rage and slapped her to the floor. Eddie sprinted over and helped her up. She held her lip with tears.

"Just get out of here you jerks! We didn't do anything to you! Leave Eric alone!"

Mario leaped up and wrenched the bat from Eddie, pushing him into Rebecca roughly. They both fell against the red diner stools. He smashed the cash register until the drawer sprung open.

"I said I ain't leavin' until he gets here, and if he doesn't, we'll take the money out of you!"


	2. This Funky Town!

**The Incredible Hulk: Last night, I saved a DJ's life**

**Chapter 2: This Funky Town!**

Eric and David pulled up to 'Stumpy's' with the sunrise. David noticed Eric clench up and his eyes grow wide. He followed his gaze toward the cars parked ahead of them. Eric was staring with dread at a black and white car.

"Eric, is something wrong? You look scared."

"_Huh?_ No…it's all right. I thought I saw…" Suddenly he gasped and pointed to the diner window.

"David, somethings going down in there! Dammit, it's Mario!" He slammed the wheel. "We gotta call the police, David! Those guys inside are maniacs!"

David regarded the scene with growing agitation. "Alright, Eric. We need to stay calm and pull out of here to find the nearest pay phone. I know we passed one less than a mile down and…. what are you doing? Eric?"

Eric grabbed a tire iron from under his seat and bolted from the car. "I can't let them hurt anyone, David! I know why they're inside; they must have heard my broadcast and are looking for me!"

David leaned out the window and clutched his arm. "Eric, don't go in there! Those guys look like killers! It may cause more trouble!"

Eric pulled himself from David's grasp. "No David, I have to, but I don't want you to get hurt. This has nothing to do with you…or them! Here!" He tossed him the car keys. "Go and find that phone and get help!"

Before David could argue, Eric ran to the entrance of the diner and rushed inside. He was shocked at the destruction in front of him. Tables were overturned and ketchup marred the floor like it was blood. Mario was stuffing the money from the cash register into a bag while the other three were menacing the rest of the staff and diners and demanding their wallets and jewelery. He caught Rebecca's eye and his anger intensified; they had hit her in the face. Eric didn't wait to announce himself. He raised his weapon and rushed toward Mario, ready to whack him in the back. Mario turned in time and grabbed the metal. They broke into a struggle.

"There you are, you rat! I want my two grand! If you don't pay up now, this place is gonna go to dust!" Mario seethed.

"You're a freak, Mario! Get outta here! I don't have that kind of money! Tommy's the one you need to see! It wasn't me!"

"You're a damn liar, Eric! You know you make the good dough workin' with us!"

He took a swing, but Eric was able to retrieve the tire iron from Mario's pudgy hands and strike him in the stomach. Mario bent forward, but rammed him over the counter and Eric struck the floor hard. Rebecca screamed and rushed to his side to help him back on his feet. He stood up wobbly, leaning on her shoulder for support, but trying not to hurt her.

"Hey…so you're Becky…thanks, I…"

There was no time for small talk, Mario had grabbed his new-found weapon and lunged at Eric.

David never made it to the pay phone. The waitress let out a scream of pain and he watched devastated as the tire iron hit her on the side of her head. She had bravely jumped in front of Eric and took the blow. Eric felt helpless while she crumpled to the floor and passed out. Eddie raced beside her to swathe the blood coming from her wound and Danny finally managed to call the police while the others were distracted.

Eric picked up a chair and began beating Mario with it.

"You bastard! You could have killed her!"

The other gang members jumped him, pushing his face to the linoleum. One with spiked hair whipped off his chain link belt and spun it over his head.

"_NOOOO!"_ David bellowed from the lot, running swiftly to the alley of the diner.

He was panting. Every muscle in his body tensed as the uncontrollable fury built inside of him, and then the metamorphosis occurred. He felt his sinews growing larger, his blood and heart pulsed with adrenaline. His thoughts were flying all over the place. His clothing burst at the seams and the red checks on his sneakers exploded as monstrous green feet appeared. He leaned over the dumpster, and grabbed the sides, crushing it like an accordion until his transformation was finally complete.

**-Oo-**

Danny had just hung up with the police when the back door to the kitchen splintered in two and was ripped from its hinges. He grabbed a large frying pan, trying to block himself.

"Oh no! Not another one!"

The grunts and growls that followed confused him and suddenly there stood a massive man with green skin, only he looked more like a creature with pale whitish-green eyes, broad facial features, and gnarled teeth.

"Oh my God! Stay away! _Stay away!"_ Danny cowered.

The creature growled and ignored him, bounding into the kitchen. He seemed to have a destination and he tore the swinging doors off the entryway to the counter area.

"_ROAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

Mario and his gang of thugs did a double take and the one on top of Eric dropped his chains. The beast picked up the wooden door and flung it across the diner. It smashed into the chain swinger and he collapsed on the floor. The creature snarled again and jumped over the counter, landing directly in front of Mario. Eric covered his head and scampered away from the gang. Eddie picked up his bat ready to beat on the creature.

"_No!_ Wait! I think he's trying to help us!" Eric shouted, with his hands out to keep Eddie at bay.

The creature grabbed the bat and lifted Eddie up, tossing him onto a table like a bag of garbage. The last gang member tried to make a getaway through the kitchen, but Danny bravely tripped him up with his broom and clonked him with the frying pan. The hulk pounced him and lifted him by his leather jacket. He shoved the thug into the jukebox and the music started blaring out a disco beat.

"_Gotta make a move to a town that's right for me! Gotta keep me grooving, keep me moving with some energy…."_

The Hulk listened with interest for a moment and then faced Mario. The gang leader was petrified and shaking, rooted in the center of the diner. The creature looked at Mario oddly. He stared him up and down watching as warm, stinking liquid trickled down Mario's pants leg and into a puddle around his boots. The creature growled disgusted and lifted Mario over his head.

"_Won't you take me to Funkytown? Won't you take me to...Funkytown!"_

The jukebox continued to blast. Carrying him outside, the Hulk spun Mario around three times almost in sync with the music while he screamed for mercy. The Hulk threw him onto the muscle car and Mario passed out cold. The creature nearly smiled and then ran back into the diner. He grabbed his ears and shattered the jukebox to stop the music, then turned his attention to the wounded young girl.

Everyone watched in awe as the monster's face softened and he knelt down, brushing his long fingers across her soft hair and cheek. His hand was as big as her head. He lifted her up like a tiny doll and carried her to Eric. When Eric held out his arms, the creature secured her in his grasp. He gazed at them with an unusual expression of gentleness. Sirens wailed in the distance and he stiffened.

"Go! Run! Go out the back, we'll cover for you." Eric insisted and motioned his head toward the kitchen.

The Hulk stared and then with a final serene look at the girl, took off through the back entrance.

Eric refused to go into shock and took control of the situation. "Listen to me, everyone! Don't tell them about the monster! He helped us! Just let him go, otherwise it's going to turn into a media circus around here and we don't want that! Believe me, I'm a DJ! I don't want to report on this! It will bring nothing but bad press to the town!"

The police and ambulance pulled in front and raced in. As they all tended to the wounded everyone kept mum on the creature. It was not merely because Eric said so, but also because they couldn't believe their own eyes. Eric looked down at Rebecca's still form tearfully. She had risked her life to save him and he wasn't going to leave her side. He calmly brought her to the stretcher and the medics took over her care. However, when they wanted to pull out, Eric jumped in the back of the vehicle, claiming he was her boyfriend. He was also trying to get away before the police could question him further.

As long as nobody reported about the monster, they would chalk this up to a routine gang attack. While the ambulance sped toward the hospital, Eric clutched her hand and grew more agitated. What was he going to do now? The police would catch up to him soon and demand to know why Mario wanted him at the diner. He wished David was with him and then quickly realized that the monster was still out there. What if David was hurt by it? He would have to make inquiries later on. Right now, Rebecca needed him the most.

**-Oo-**

Eric watched Rebecca and her vital signs monitor carefully. It beeped steadily. The doctors had cleaned her up and stitched the wound above her left eyebrow. _"She was very fortunate,"_ they said, _"that the iron didn't penetrate her skull."_ However, she had a concussion and would need monitoring and rest. Her family had been called, but they lived in Florida and wouldn't be able to come in for a few days. She had one aunt in Hackensack, New Jersey who was driving in immediately to stay with her. Eric spoke briefly to her parents to ward off suspicions from the doctors and they thanked him for his concern.

He clasped her hand again with a big groan, still bewildered over the man-beast that came to their aide. He stroked her face, studying her. She was the charming voice behind all the late night, romantic song requests. He knew nothing about her, except that she was twenty-one, and despite injury, she was pretty as a picture. When the doctors gave him her personal things he peeked into her shoulder bag. He found a five by seven picture of himself, seated at his booth with his boots up on the switchboard and a silly grin on his face. It was one of the publicity pictures the station would keep on hand for fans and promotions. They picked Eric to be their spokes-model for the year.

He laughed at his signature, remembering why he wrote it a few months back. That night on the air he had engaged her in a conversation because she sounded very disappointed. When he asked her why, it was because she was hoping to enter a baking contest and had ruined her cake. He wound up writing on the picture, _'Don't let the cake deflate! Love ya! Eric 'Jumpin' Jack' Kierstead.'_

Eric sighed and touched her cheek. As soon as Rebecca awakened he wanted to know everything and anything about her. He lowered his head gently upon her bed with regret.

"Why did you do that for me, Becky? You don't even know me, and you risked your life. I told you that the man you want better look your way, or he'll be missing out on something special…well, I'm looking your way right now…and…you're pretty…_so pretty_…you're very spec…"

Eric was overcome with tears and covered his eyes. What if she had died trying to protect him? He wasn't worth it. A hand clutched his shoulder and he looked up into the careworn face of David Barnes. Eric blinked rapidly to hide his crying, but he couldn't stop. David pulled up a chair beside him and kept his arm over his shoulder.

"I spoke with the doctors…and took a peek at her medical record. She'll come out of this okay. Right now her brain is especially vulnerable to changes in intra-cranial pressure, blood flow, and anoxia…or oxygen deprivation."

"Then how do you know she'll be _fine_, David?" He rubbed his eyes on his jacket sleeve. "That sounds horrible."

"Because she's young, it wasn't a deep wound, and I'm sure of this…" David leaned over and gently raised her eyelids. "Her pupils are normal size. If one happened to be bigger than the other, that would be cause for alarm and a much more severe brain injury."

Eric smiled halfheartedly and stood up by the window. He looked at David again and then realized he had gone missing.

"David, what happened to you? Your clothes are different…did you…did you see that monster? Nobody said anything about it though; they don't want the publicity here. I'm not even gonna mention it on the air. I couldn't believe it! He came out of nowhere and started beating up the entire gang! Mario was so scared he pissed his pants. That thing just tossed everyone like bean bags!"

David conjured a quick excuse. _"Umm,_ yes! I did! I've never seen anything like that in my life. I must have gotten in his way…because…he…_uhh..._he picked me up and threw me into a muddy ditch. Everything got ruined; I'm sorry Eric. I'll pay you back."

Eric paced back and forth distracted, and in David's opinion, overly skittish. "No David, forget about it, it's not your fault…but that thing…_woah_…I thought I was having another bad…" He stopped suddenly and looked at his boots with shame. "I mean…it was just like a bad trip! I could imagine!"

David crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. Mario had been demanding money from Eric, he knew as much before turning to the Hulk, but money for what? He wanted to have a serious talk with the young man soon, but now the creature revealed itself and he had to be moving on. Eric wasn't hurt and he knew for sure that the Hulk wouldn't have hurt Rebecca purposefully.

"Eric, whatever that money was for must have been worth its weight in gold. Innocent people were nearly killed for it. Think about those things in the long run, okay? I can see you're a bright, talented young man with a big heart. Never lose that heart and don't lose your focus on what's right…and _wrong."_

David patted Rebecca's hand with fatherly compassion and turned to leave the room. Eric held him back.

"Wait, David! Don't go yet…I know you're right about everything and I am trying to stay focused. I don't want to be rude, but do you have a job? Since you're not a doctor anymore?"

David shrugged. "Not really…I just travel around, change jobs all the time."

"Then, how would you like to work with me? We got rid of the last janitor for getting stewed in the storage room; he nearly burned the place down! The place is a mess. You said you don't drink. You can work my shift, that way it will be clean for the big bosses in the morning. It'll be great! You don't have to do too much clean up, you can hang out; help me pick out the tunes since you're from the bygone days. I have a futon couch in my apartment if you need a place to crash…" He faltered.

David wanted to refuse him, but there was desperation in the young man's eyes, as if he were honestly begging him for some kind of help. He took his arm consolingly.

"Eric, it's a great offer…" He wagged a finger firmly. "Only if your bosses allow it. I'll stay for a little while, and this old-timer can make you a super lineup for your program."

Eric gave him a big handshake and smile. "Thanks David, I know how to talk to those guys, you'll be in by tonight. Thanks for being a…_real_ friend."


	3. Opportunists knock

**The Incredible Hulk: Last night, I saved a DJ's life**

**Chapter 3: Opportunists knock**

A little over one week passed and news of the gang attack caused a ripple through the otherwise quiet and safe community of Hackettstown. Stumpy's was still closed for renovations, but expected to open by the coming weekend. There were whispers of a green monster, but nothing to be believed by rational people in the community. Things like that just didn't happen here and you couldn't trust what was normally fodder for the tabloids, specifically the 'National Register.' The night after he met with Eric at the hospital, David was immediately hired to be the late night Janitor at WHEX and he always completed his tasks dutifully. He enjoyed the serenity of this town, but he knew that wherever he laid his hat, trouble was sure to come.

His friendship with Eric grew and he appreciated the young man's company immensely. David often wondered what it would be like to have a son and was endeared to him. This was especially after learning that Eric's real father was a brutish lout who abandoned the family when he was just a little boy. His poor mother worked tirelessly to raise him and his younger sister, and now she was relaxed, living with relatives in Rochester, New York. Eric was funny, lively and an intelligent conversationalist.

David didn't want to pry in his life, but he wondered where Eric went on his nights off. He noticed the group of friends that picked him up. They were a rowdy bunch in a snazzy, white Cadillac that reeked of booze and pot. One night Eric came home after three am. David pretended to be asleep, but he watched him sadly. Eric was definitely on a high. David wanted to approach him at some point, but he had to do it delicately, taking into account that Eric wasn't his responsibility and that he was a grown man. David was also considering Rebecca Wagner, it was obvious she was in love with Eric, but if he didn't change his ways, he would lose her.

**-Oo-**

For days Eric couldn't get Rebecca out of his mind; he wanted to be with her, even when he couldn't see her. She had regained her strength and he and David made frequent visits to the hospital. She was a peppy girl, though very shy at first. However, between David's warmth and Eric's charm she came to regard them like old friends. Today Eric was here on his own, David had nudged him to make the visit alone and discuss their growing relationship. Eric knocked patiently on her door and heard her utter, _'come in!'_ He was surprised to see her sitting up in bed, dressed in jeans and a red top with ruffled short sleeves. She was combing her hair and smiled brightly at him.

"Becky! What are you doing out of bed, and dressed? They're letting you out already?"

"Yup! The doctor said I am making a complete recovery; I just have to report to him if anything changes or if there's dizziness and all…oh, and also take care of these stitches." She gingerly raised her fingers toward her left eye. "And a few bumps and bruises." She rubbed her elbows and waist.

Eric approached the bed with his arms behind his back and then proudly revealed a bouquet of pink and red roses and a box of chocolate truffles.

"That will heal up in no time. I thought you might like…_these…"_ He stammered.

Becky's eyes brightened and she grabbed the flowers, inhaling the beautiful scent.

"Eric, I love them! They must have cost a fortune! Oh my gosh! I live for truffles! Thank you!"

"_Heh,_ the truffles came from David. He reminded me that it's completely customary to give a woman flowers _and_ chocolates. Don't worry about it…also…the hospital bill, it's paid for already."

Becky put the flowers and chocolate down on the bedstand and looked at him with wonder. "Eric, _you_ paid for it? Why? You shouldn't have…you don't have that kind of…"

Eric raised his hand to stop her. "No, Becky! It's the very least I could have done for you after what you did for me. I know you don't have insurance right now and these bills are super high. Don't even think about it, it's done."

"Eric, I'm...I'm just shocked. Thank you so much."

Eric eased himself next to her on the bed. He casually lifted her legs onto his lap and tied her sneaker laces. He started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" She demanded, feeling very self-conscious.

"You have the shortest legs I've ever seen, and the smallest hands!"

She gaped at him. "Gee, Eric! I'm not a dwarf, I'm nearly five feet-two you know!"

He wiped his eyes and kept laughing. "Yeah, but I'm nearly six-two, so…I _do_ dwarf you!"

She playfully swatted him and he pulled her in closer, until she was sitting upon his lap. His move was deliberate and she eagerly fell right into it.

"You know that little chin cleft you're sporting is really keen, Becky."

"You think it compliments my large jaw?" She joked.

"Hey, it's good for a woman to have a strong head, why do you think you're recuperating so fast?"

Rebecca laughed and nuzzled his mustache, and then she twirled the flips in his unruly hair. He caressed her cheek while they gazed at each other affectionately. Before long, they fell into a deep kiss. She then rested her head upon his shoulder and he wrapped his arms tighter around her, picking her up with a flourish.

"_Ahhh!_ Don't drop me! Eric…can I…can I admit that I dreamed you would do this? Aww heck, I just dreamed of you all the time."

"Of course you can, but I never dreamed I could fall in love with the girl over the airwaves…" He murmured, keeping his chin in her soft, chestnut hair.

She looked at him with her eyes glistening. "You…you've fallen in love with me?"

"Yes, I'm falling in love with ya more everyday I see ya, Becky. I know why you requested all those love songs..._for me!_ I want…I want to be with you and start a real relationship, not just talk over the radio. And after a kiss like that, well..." He grinned saucily.

Rebecca squeaked in happiness and clutched his neck in a tight hug. "Eric! So do I! I'm in love with you too! I feel like I've been forever!"

He laughed aloud and spun her around until she begged him to stop.

"You're gonna keep me in here by making me dizzy!"

"Then I'll stay with ya! Cuz I'm dizzy too! I'm dizzy for you!"

**-Oo-**

David had an earlier shift at the studio the following week. He was entrusted with a set of keys and had to be there by midnight. As he put the key in the lock he heard shuffling around inside and a group of voices. He remained silent and pulled out his key slowly. He didn't hear Eric's voice among them. He sprinted to the side of the building, underneath the window of the storage room. He pushed it up quietly and lifted himself inside, being careful not to fall over the buckets and brooms. He had made sure the room was immaculate when he started the job so he could find all the cleaning supplies easier. Keeping his back pressed to the wall, he came beside the door and opened it a crack. There was a group of four young people hanging in the lounge. He recognized them as the bunch that picked up Eric late nights.

One look at them told David that Eric was hanging with a well-heeled crowd. The leader, Tommy Nicoletti, was polished from his Robert Redford haircut, down to his pleated chinos and loafers. There were two girls, Carlina Randolph, an orange-redhead with an elaborate pink sweater and designer jeans so tight, they looked like they could split any moment. The other, Eliza Goldbaum, was a short, chunky girl with bleach-blonde hair stiffened with hairspray, she had an odd expression in her heavily lined, brown eyes, as if she saw you, but her mind was miles away. The other guy, Steven Andrews, seemed a cookie cutter version of Tommy, only shorter and bulkier with black hair instead of brown. Right now they were very disturbed and antsy. David leaned closer to listen in.

Tommy paced the length of the studio with his hands in his pockets.

"What are we supposed to do? Eric was the only one who knew where to get these goods and now that Mario is out of commission…"

"_Nay nay!"_ Eliza squeaked.

Tommy rolled his eyes in her direction. "Now what, Eggie?"

"I heard Mario and his crew made bail a few nights ago! They'll be back to work in no time."

"I know Eric kept the stash here, Tom. Let's just find it and get outta here before he gets back." Steven urged. He was already going through cabinets.

"Then he'll know it's missing!"

"So, throw him a few bucks so he can buy some blueberry pie or a burger or something."

"Yeah! We so need it!" Eggie bounced on the couch. "That special weed he gets is liquid gold!"

Carlina threw a pillow at her and screamed in frustration.

"Oh I can't stand him sometimes! Who does he think he is, just pulling out on us like that? And whose that little chick he's been seeing? What's her story?"

"That's the waitress who got a beat down!" Eggie hopped around. "I heard he likes her a lot. They're very close…been seen all over town since she recovered."

"What the heck does she got that I don't have?" Carlina snarled.

"Probably a _nice_ personality." Steven joked. "And natural hair!"

"Shut up, Steve!"

"I don't know what she's got! I'm cuter than her!" Eliza boasted.

"No way, you look like a troll. Go crawl under a bridge." Tommy shoved her.

"And you look like a dipstick!" Eliza shoved him back. "Carlina, it's just a fling. Eric always said he'd be going with you to California when you're ready, anyway."

Tommy's eyes flashed angrily. "Oh he did, Carlina? I hope you made this little rendezvous before _we_ started dating, because, it's not happening!"

"Look, I told Eric if he sticks with me, he could go on to do modeling. I'm climbing up the ladder in the photography world, thanks to his pictures!" She boasted.

"Oh, you mean the pictures you took when he passed out in your studio after you laced his drink? What was it, _The Roman Collection_, you called it?" Tommy seethed.

"It was _'The Grecian Archives!'_ and so what? I barely touched his drink; he had a few hits and just did it! I won first place with that shot! He could make a lot of money if he sticks with me, we both can."

"Will you two knock it off? We have more important things to worry about!"

Steven groaned, coming up empty handed from his search of the lounge kitchen. "I bet he keeps the stash in his booth! He's gotta!"

"That would be real crazy to do, he's not the only one that uses the booth!" Carlina pointed out.

"Tommy, did you pay him yet for the last few stashes?" Steven demanded.

"No, did you? I told him he'd get the money at the end of the month, but he said Mario wouldn't wait. He keeps harping me about it. It's two grand. That's chicken feed, really."

"Gee guys, look what Mario did already, he's not playing! If it's chicken feed, maybe we do need to pay Eric soon. If we don't, we'll lose the lifeline." Eliza whined.

"Oh please, Eggie! I know a lot of other people that can get me even better stuff, but Mario is the cheapest and closest since he's in Paramus. The other ones are in Manhattan. This is just chump change. I got the sunshine, the mescaline, LSD…and I just got my hands on some angel dust we all gotta try."

Eliza did a cartwheel across the floor. "Alright, Tommy! You rock! Eric has to be here for a hit of that! He said he never did the heavy junk before."

"That's because he's a wimp and a narc, he always was. You remember, Carlina?"

"_Was,_ is the key word Tommy." She purred.

"Get outta here! He's straight as an arrow sometimes."

"That doesn't mean he's not hot."

"Eric's crazy! I don't know where his head is." Steven scolded. "He's always wasting his time with menial pursuits that get him nowhere. Remember that diving clown show he put on last year in the community pool? You know what he did with all that money?"

"Oh my God! I remember that!" Eliza shouted. "He looked pretty hilarious in those polka dot shorts and red nose. That was a fun show! They were all so talented."

"Yeah, sure, and with all that dough he made during the summer, he gave most of it to the Pediatric unit of the new hospital! What a moron! Tommy, you need to talk to him, man. We have to get the last of this stash, since he didn't tell us where we could go to get our own. I think he gets a kick out of having that power over us, because we always have to beg him for it." Steven complained.

"I don't know about that. Mario is a rough Pisan. Eric told me he was trying to protect us by not telling us." Carlina remembered.

"There he goes again, playing the noble card." Tommy grunted. "He gets my Italian up big time."

"You are so jealous, it's scary!" Carlina blew Tommy a kiss. "Why don't you like him anymore? You two were best buddies! I know why, because senior year in high school he bested you in everything. He threw it in your face when he was crowned Prom King. You thought you were a shoo-in for the win."

"Who knew the kid with the high-water pants was gonna become Mr. all-around? I still think I deserved it, four years I bent-over backwards for that school and he suddenly has a growth spurt and girls find him hot senior year and he's _it_? That's crap."

"Like i said, you're green with envy. Oh, poor Eric doesn't know where his priorities are lately." Carlina murmured, gazing at his DJ photo on the wall.

"Hey, this one is pretty hot stuff, nice purple sweater, love the serious expression on his face. The poor soul is anywhere and everywhere all at once."

"Maybe it's the weed!" Eliza laughed uncontrollably. "My mom says the same thing about me, but I tell her where she can stick it with a broom…_ooh!_ Speaking of broom, did you check the storage room, Steven?"

Eliza bounded to the door and David moved away. He had to think fast. He sprinted to the window and jumped out, rolling in the soft grass. He scurried against the wall when she put her head out the window.

"_Woah,_ did you hear that? I thought someone was breaking in! Must have been a raccoon."

"Now you're hearing things? You're really wasted, Eggie!" Steven said.

"And you're a freak." She replied curtly, skipping away from the window.

David heard them all ransacking the storage room; he had enough. He went around front and opened the entrance, flooding the studio with lights. The group rushed from the back, startled.

"Excuse me, what are you doing in the studio? Eric isn't here right now."

David hung up his jacket, feeling their eyes upon him.

"Who are you, man?" Tommy asked.

"I'm the late night janitor, and a good friend of Eric's. He didn't tell me anyone else had a key. Excuse me."

David went past them to sort the cleaning supplies he would need for the night. He glanced at them sternly.

"Look, he should be here any minute, maybe it would be best if you all left. He has to concentrate on his broadcasts. The owners of this place are doing him a favor by letting him have the late night hour."

"Who are you, his father?" Steven asked, agitated. "We're his friends and we wanna wait for him. Eric always lets us hang when we wanna."

"Yeah, we don't need a janitor telling us what to do." Eliza remarked while rummaging through the fridge and pulling out one of the beers they brought in. "What are ya gonna do, sweep us outta here?"

David gritted his teeth frustrated, but kept his cool. "Okay then, wait for him, but don't get in my way, I have some work to do."

"You do that, Mr. Janitor. Make sure the place is sparkling clean!" Tommy smirked. "This guy better hurry up, or I'm gonna start tearing this place apart."

David put down his supply box and stared him down. "I don't thinks so, son. There's nothing here that should concern you. This is only a radio station, unless you want old LP's of Elvis Presley and the Big Bopper."

Tommy was about to respond harshly when Eric entered the studio with a cheerful smile, however it faded quickly when he noticed the gang in the lounge.

"Oh..._uh,_ hey guys, long time no see." He avoided eye contact and made a beeline to unlock the booth and set up his equipment.

"Doesn't he look _rosy?"_ Carlina observed enviously and Eliza giggled.

Steven followed Eric into the booth. "Listen man, we need the rest of the…"

He looked at David, who had begun sweeping, then closed the door. "You know…the stuff!"

Eric tried to avoid looking him and stacked the records he would need for the lineup. David had put together play lists for an Elvis Presley hour, songs about cars, and unrequited love.

"I can't give it to ya, Steve. I got rid of it. I need all of you to pay me what I owe Mario and then the deals are done. I'm not going through with this crap anymore. I…I have bigger fish to fry. I have a real career to start."

Steven clenched his fists and called Tommy over. "Do you hear this, Tom? He's too good for us now. Who do you think you are? You wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for our connections."

David's hands clutched the broom hard. He did not want another Hulk incident to occur, but he watched in anticipation while Steven continued to belittle Eric. He couldn't get involved yet. Eric was still taking it calmly, but he saw the anger creasing his brow.

"You're nothing but some poor hack that kisses ass on his way to the top and doesn't make good on promises. Now you're screwing around with that little skank from the diner…" Steven continued his tirade.

Those were the fighting words that pushed Eric to retaliate. Eric furiously grabbed Steven's collar and jostled him through the doorway. He shoved him to the floor. The girls gasped and fled to a corner. Tommy grabbed Steven's arms to help him up, but held him back from attacking.

"Shut the hell up, Steve! Don't ever talk bad about Becky, or I'll beat ya so hard, your relatives will die! I told you, I'm through! What do ya care about me anyway you preppie butt wipe! Go find yourself another dealer." He shouted, and then slammed the wall, realizing David was present.

"Look, all of you, just get out of here! I need to work!"

The girls got the hint and put on their coats, but Carlina sauntered to his side and brushed her lips across his cheek.

"Don't you worry about these morons, they just need a fix and they'll get one. I started looking into houses in Beverley Hills and found a great one with a swimming pool and diving board! You would love that. I have my senior class thesis coming up, Eric." She ran her fingers across his chest. "Maybe you'd like to come down to the studio and help me out? I have this great collection of furs that I would love to see you in. I'm going for some kind of winter look and you fit the part, like a Norwegian on a cold night. I can do a Northern lights thing…we can trim the mustache and give…"

"Forget it, Carlina!" Eric removed her hands from him. "I'm not gonna be posing for ya anymore, I'm no model. It wouldn't be right because I have a girlfriend now."

Carlina's face soured and she pushed him. "A girlfriend? We're still talking about that whiny, pipsqueak who called you on the air every night? _Jeesh!_ You think she was the nut who wants you to play 'Misty' for her! I'd be careful with her, Eric!"

Eric glowered at all of them and continued to lead them out the front door.

"I'll be the judge of who I want to date, okay? She's the sweetest girl I've ever met and I…I'm in love with her! I don't wanna hear anymore about it! Good night!"

Eric slammed the door so hard it shook the pictures on the wall. He strode back into the booth and began his broadcast as if nothing was amiss. David watched him tensely while he finished cleaning the lounge. When he saw the green light blink, he came into the booth and calmly grasped his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I had to witness all that. I know you were embarrassed that I did. I've wanted to talk to you about all this anyway. I know you have a problem with drugs, Eric."

Eric swung around in his chair with frustration. _"I do not!_ I just…I just tried it a few times, that's all!"

"Eric, you can't hide it from me. I can see it in your eyes, your mannerisms; don't forget I'm a doctor. What's more, I know you've been dealing. I did some cleaning in your apartment and found a few bundles. Those must be the ones these friends of yours are looking for. Mario is a drug supplier, isn't he?"

Eric put his face in his hands and heaved a sigh. "Yes, Mario is and yeah, that's what those jerks wanted."

Eric looked up at David with a wounded expression and David's felt his sympathies raise. "Why, Eric? Why do you do it? I know you're smarter than that."

"It started off as a game, nothing too serious, just some weed here and there. Then my friends…they kept demanding more and more of the dangerous stuff. I didn't wanna get it for them, cuz I knew what could happen, but I did anyway. I was making serious money, man, but now these yahoos owe me big time, David! Two thousand dollars! I know they have it, they get more in allowance than I sometimes make in a month working here and scrubbing toilets. I need to pay back Mario or else he's gonna come after me again."

"Why don't you go to the police, come clean about the whole thing? Just...just pay him off!"

"I can't, David! They'll lock me up and it will ruin my record forever. I can't pay him off now. I used up my savings...on the hospital bills for Becky, but don't tell her! I was fortunate that Mario didn't sing about the whole thing when they brought him in. He knows better than that, it will destroy his whole operation."

David sternly shook him up. "And that's okay with you, then? Let Mario carry on pushing and selling and getting more kids addicted, even killed? Allow innocent people like Rebecca to get hurt?"

"David, I know and i'm sorr…"

David cut him off aggravated. "What happened to you, Eric? I was in the storage room when your friends came in and I heard everything they said about you. You gave up an entire summer to raise money for children in the hospital? That's a beautiful thing you did, Eric."

"They didn't seem to think so, I just wasted my time clowning around! And for what?"

"What do you mean, for what? For sick children!" David pushed him aside dissapointed. "Those same kids that benefited from your money are probably the same kids that are going to get their hands on these drugs if you let Mario and his gang off the hook. Is that what you want?"

Eric changed the records and put on continuous airplay. "Sometimes I don't even know what I want, David! I want a normal life, with normal friends. I love life! I love to do so many things and it kills me that I can't do it all!"

"No, you can't do it all, Eric! No one can! And if you keep taking these drugs, you won't have a mind left for anything."

"David, I'm gonna quit, I am! It's just so hard, sometimes it really keeps me going."

"Eric, drugs will kill you. Look, we all have to find our niche somewhere in life and stick to it; otherwise we'll always be unfulfilled and unhappy with too many pursuits. Believe me, it isn't cool being a _'Jack of all trades and master of none!'_ I understand, I was young once, but by your age I was already on my way to becoming a physicis…doctor!"

Eric stood up and kicked in his chair. "You were gonna say physicist! This is great; I get advice from 'The traveling man!' Hey, that's my next song coming up, you know that great tune by Ricky Nelson? _Heh,_ I'm with the traveling man and Dr. Zhivago rolled in one! What's your story, David? Why aren't you a physicist anymore? It's obvious you still have a love for it!"

David silenced himself and looked away. He couldn't tell Eric his secrets; it would only complicate his life further.

"My life isn't the issue…it's very difficult to explain. Right now, I'm focused on you. You're young and have a whole lot to live for…what about Rebecca? Do you think she wants to see you like this?"

"Like what?"

"In this state of perpetual confusion! She will only hang around for so long, until she realizes that she's second place to your other whims." David softened his tone. "Don't let her go; I know a good thing when I see it. She's the one, she's real, Eric. These other girls have their heads in the clouds, _literally._ They will only bring you down. I know you don't want that and you certainly don't need it."

David struck a chord in Eric, but the young man was being stubborn. "David, just go back to your job, okay? I can't be bothered right now…my head is spinning like this record. I know what I need…I need something..."

Eric turned to the shelves and groped through the unused tapes, he opened one of the casings and pulled out a few joints. David came up to him and grabbed them from his shaking hands.

"No, man. You don't need this!" He squashed them and pulled them in half.

"Dammit, why did you do that? Those are expensive!"

"They are not worth your life! I refuse to stand by and watch a young man that I care about like my own son, throw his life down the tubes. You have everything going for you!"

"David, get out! Just leave me alone!"

"I'll leave the booth, but I'm not leaving you alone. You begged me to stay with you and now I know why. You don't want to do all this, but you recognized the need for that extra support to pull you out. You picked me for the job and I'm gonna do it, and do it _my way_, whether you like it or not!"

David turned on his heels and stormed away, leaving Eric teeming with bewilderment. He decided he was going to pay a visit to Rebecca in the morning. She had to know Eric's problems before she fully committed herself to him. He had a feeling she would be the one to love and support him through his trials and he hoped that it was the right judgment call on his part.


	4. A studio Hulk Out

**The Incredible Hulk: Last night, I saved a DJ's life**

**Chapter 4: A studio Hulk-Out**

David came up to the white gates of the Camelot lawn Apartment complex. It was an attractive row of brick buildings with small white terraces and sliding glass windows. The homes were evenly spaced enough so the tenants wouldn't feel crammed side by side. Rebecca lived on the first floor in apartment 1C. He rang her bell and waited patiently. He noticed her window was open and heard a guitar being played along with melodious singing of a familiar Roberta Flack tune.

"_The first time, ever I saw your face, I felt the sun rose in your eyes…and the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave, to the dark and the endless skies, my love… And the first time…ever I kissed your mouth…I felt the earth move through my hand… Like the trembling heart of a captive bird, that was there at my command, my love…."_

David wanted to let her finish the whole song, but she soon skipped a note and stopped herself. He knocked again and called her. She hurried to the doorway and peeked out behind her curtain. Upon seeing him, she smiled and opened up, allowing him to come inside.

"Oh, I'm sorry, David, I wasn't prepared for company, please make yourself comfortable." She toyed shyly with the bandanna in her hair; she was comfortably dressed in a black and white Jersey shirt and had thrown on a pair of blue jeans.

"You know, I should have called first, I can come back another time…" He offered.

"Oh no! Please stay for a bit. I was just about to make some coffee anyway. I baked caramel brownies last night, would you like to be gallant and make the sacrifice?" She joked, as she set up the cups.

"I will do so, with honor!" He bowed. "One sugar please…was that your singing I heard? It was very lovely."

Rebecca blushed and poured his coffee, then put the tray of brownies in the middle. She grabbed two for herself and David did as well.

"Yes, that was me…I don't think I'm too good. I kinda grew up singing and dancing. I always wanted to be in shows. My mom used to take me to photo shoots and auditions all the time, but when we got there, I would sometimes freeze up and not go through with it. I did some print ads back then and community theater as a teen."

"Well, look at that! Who knew there were so many talented, young people in Hackettstown?" He chewed his brownie carefully and smiled, holding it high. "These are delicious, they melt in your mouth, sweet, but not _overly_ sweet, just the right balance of sugar, caramel, and chocolate chips."

"Thanks! I baked two batches. I was going to bring one for Eric tonight, he told me to come and sit on one of his broadcasts. I've been cooped up in this apartment for days so I readily agreed."

Rebecca grew wistful and gazed ahead dreamily. "David, Eric…Eric is wonderful! He's funny, down to earth and so…_lovable!_ I never imagined he and I would…well, have a relationship. I know I have you to thank for that too."

David smiled, then toyed with his coffee cup and looked at her warily. "Becky, I know you just started your relationship with him… I think you and he make a fantastic couple. But there are some things you should know about him. I'm saying this as a good friend, because I wouldn't want it to come out later on and ruin anything."

"Why should it? I mean...what are you saying? There's nothing wrong with Eric."

David grimaced. She was fully aware of the situation. Rebecca finished her coffee quickly and started shuffling around washing the few dishes in her sink. David could sense she was avoiding the shift in topic, but she finally turned around with tears in her eyes.

"David, I know what you are going to tell me, it's about his drug problem, isn't it? We talked a lot about that last night and he told me everything. He confessed to me about the dealing with Mario and his gang, and all his so-called friends that keep pressuring him. I know he's so confused, but he really wants to do what's right."

"I believe you, Becky. Eric has a heart of gold. I'm glad you and he discussed it. That shows me that he's taking his life seriously and wants to include you."

Rebecca put the dishrag down and sat beside him in earnest. "Eric really looks up to you, David. He said what a positive influence you've been on him. He called me early this morning very upset and told me what happened with his friends. He's very sorry he snapped at you…but…I'll let him tell you that."

David took her hand. "And I hope he does tell me, but it's still nice to know. I'm sure you'll take good care of him. I'm not going to be around for too much longer."

"Where are you gonna go, David? Eric said you travel a lot. Haven't you ever found one place to call home?"

"I've…I've called quite a few places home, and I'd like to add this to my list, but…my circumstances force me to move often."

Rebecca gazed at him sympathetically. "Then…I hope you find what you're looking for one day. You're always welcome to visit us…I mean _me_…or…Eric." She said with a flustered smile.

"I'll take that as coming from both of you." He winked. "There is one other thing. This Mario guy, he seems extremely vengeful, and I think you and Eric really need to be careful of him. I told Eric to go to police about all this, but he won't."

"David, now that you know…you're not gonna go to the police are you?

"No. I…I don't need all that trouble, but if I thought Eric was really up to no good, I would have." He said honestly.

"I understand. David, I'm gonna do my best to help him, I've only known him a few weeks now, but I feel like I've loved him forever."

"He's certainly someone you can get easily attached to. I just want him to keep his nose clean until this all blows over."

**-Oo-**

Eric could barely hear the words of his friends as they garbled in his ears. He rubbed his eyes, but that only caused more blurriness. What did he do? Why did he take it? The group was laughing maniacally and coughing. Eric stumbled to his booth; it felt like forever to open the locks. _"Awww,_ chill guys…_shhh!"_ He put a finger to his lips. "I gotta _start…start…start_ my broadcast!" He finally sputtered.

He gazed around the room at no one in particular and waved his arms violently. "No! Shut up! No, you shut up!" He screamed. The others just laughed, continuing to smoke.

"Crap, what did ya give him?" Steven chuckled.

"What? Same thing we all had before, some of that angel dust." Tom coughed.

"He's getting about as high as one!" Eliza squealed, waltzing with the mop. "I…I wonder who he's talkin' too…_eww,_ he's drooling!"

"Oh please! You drool too, even when you aren't high!" Carlina spewed, rolling around the couch with Tommy.

Eric fell over his chair, catching himself on the table by the microphone with high-pitched giggles. "Let's get outta here…let's go swimming! It's getting hot out!

"No swimming man! Let's all go dancin' at the discotheque! Hey dude where's your girl? Why ain't she with us? She's too square for this stuff?" Tom demanded.

Eric looked at them blankly. "My…my girl…" He saw a flash of metal as if it was going to come down upon his head, and a giant, green monster holding her. He kept hearing Rebecca screaming and he grabbed his ears.

"_AUGHHHH!_ No! Stop! Go away!" He started to grab blindly into the air. "Leave her alone! _Leave her alone!"_

"Dang, he's really feelin' it now!" Steven muttered, finishing his last joint. "Yo EJ! Got anymore in there, man?"

Eric crouched on the linoleum and grasped at the swivel chair. His heart raced and beads of sweat dripped from his face. His chest felt constricted and it was almost a chore to breathe. He hazily heard his friends in the next room and as he looked out he was greeted by an array of blazing colors. Why couldn't he move? He forced his body up and he tottered into his shelves, knocking down all the tapes. He growled and started tossing them everywhere. They were in his way; everything was in his way, wires, mikes and records.

"_Stop!_ Get outta here! Get outta here!" He flung records at the group like Frisbees. They caught them and started making a game of it.

"This is Jumpin' Jack Kierstead coming to you live from WHEX! Flinging your Yummy 45's! We got the best oldies playing here and now!" He pulled out a Ray Charles record and blasted _'Hit the road Jack'_ as their inanity heated up.

**-Oo-**

David came nearer to the station with Rebecca, ready to start his shift. Earlier that evening she had implored him to stay for dinner with her and Eric, having cooked a fine meal of roasted chicken, rice and salad. He agreed and they all had a pleasant evening talking about theater and their favorite shows. Eric apologized profusely to David, but he had seemed distant, and he left very soon afterward. David went home to catch some sleep before Rebecca picked him up. He noticed the extra cars in the studio driveway and went to a side window, peeking through the blinds. He was met with chaos. Hallucinogenic strobe lights were flashing and Eric's friends were jumping around, smashing up records. The little crazy one, Eliza, was jumping uncontrollably on the couch and Eric was in the corner, snuggling with Carlina. The record was stuck and continually played _'splish splash.'_

"What in the world's going on, David? Disco night?" Rebecca asked cautiously.

"Oh damn!" He kicked the wall. "What are they doing in there?"

He turned to Rebecca and held her shoulders. "Listen to me, his gaggle is inside, and it doesn't look good. I think it would be best if you went home and I'll give you a call very soon."

Rebecca shrugged him off, getting very worried. "But David, I want to see him, I have the car, I can…"

"No, Rebecca! Just do as I say, please! It's for your own good." A loud crash and glass shattering broke the stillness of the night. "I'm going in there to get him out."

"Get him out? What do you mean? What's wrong with him?" She said anxiously, but David shushed her.

David ran to the front and opened the door; the strong whiffs of weed and other drugs and a cloud of smoke gagged him. He covered his nose and mouth and made his way to the studio lounge.

"Eric! Eric, this is David! Come out now, I have to take you somewhere!"

Someone cut the oldies record and turned up disco music to drown him out. He came into the center of the room, finding Eric on the floor on the opposite side of the booth. He pulled him to his feet by his collar.

"Let's go, Eric. I can't believe you did this! After all we talked about today! Rebecca is outside, she's waiting for you!"

Eric pushed him into the booth window. "Get outta here! I'm busy! Rebecca…Rebecca is dead! She's dead! The big green monster got her! He ate her!"

All his friends started laughing aloud. _"Whoop!_ He's been talking about green monsters all night! He says you're a green monster! I'm a green monster! _Hahaha!"_

"We know Tommy's a green monster!" Carlina yelled. "He hates Eric! He's so jealous!"_  
_

"You wouldn't know a real man if it bit you from behind!" Tom slurred. He picked up the broom and started poking David in his ribs and David smacked it away.

"What do you think you're doing? Cut it out! What did you give him?"

"Chill man, it was just a little angel dust! You should try some!"

David had inadvertently taken a drug like that when he worked for a singer at a time. It was a horrible experience.

Eric pulled away from Carlina and groaned. "Oh man! He's right! Rebecca needs me! Rebecca needs me!" He slid down the wall grabbing his head, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. Carlina kicked at him.

"No, Eric! I need you! She's nothing!" She knelt beside him and pulled him close to her. Meanwhile, David's temper flared as Tom and Steven continued to hit him with brooms and mops.

"Will you knock it off? I want you all to get out of here now, or I'm calling the police!"

"_Oooh!_ We're so scared!"

**-Oo-**

Rebecca couldn't stand the suspense and she had to help when she heard David yelling. She ran inside and choked, trying to fan out the smoke. She started to cry on the spot when she saw Eric and Carlina kissing by the booth. She ran over to Tommy and began beating his back.

"You stupid jerk! All of you are a bunch of jerks! Why couldn't you just leave him alone! Get out! Leave Eric alone!"

Steven pushed her against the wall. "Well, well, well…so you're Becky, huh? A little short for my tastes, but you're good lookin' enough for me!" He lifted her over his shoulder and ran toward the storage room with insidious laughter. Becky screamed and smacked him.

"_NO!_ Put me down! Stop it! Let me go! _David! _David, help me! _Eric!"_

David tried to run to her and he was knocked into the posters. Eric pulled away from Carlina again and crawled to the center of the room.

"I can't, I can't…I hear Becky calling me, she needs me!" He sputtered, his stomach heaving. The room was spinning at full speed and he laid flat on his back, trying to subdue it.

David was losing control. "Becky! Becky, I'm coming!" He ran toward the storage room and Tommy grabbed his arms. Eliza approached him swiftly and sprayed cleaner fluid in his eyes.

"_Hahaha!_ You can't see us now!" She laughed, dancing away. "How do ya like it, Mr. Clean? Cleans up dirt and grime and grease in a second...or minute...whatever!" She said in a singsong voice.

David was bowled over from the throbbing. _"ARRRRRHHHH!_ Stop it!"

Tommy dropped David beside Eric. David writhed around clutching his eyes and Eric weakly reached out to help him. David pulled his hands away and Eric rolled back in shock. David's eyes were glowing a pale whitish-green.

"_NO! Man!_ _NO!_ That can't be!"

David's senses left him and his body started to heave as it contorted itself into the immense figure of the Hulk. Tommy, Eliza and Carlina continued their dance around the two, throwing things at them. They were blissfully unaware of the transformation that was taking place. Eric scampered to his feet, he kept hearing Rebecca scream in the back of his mind and knew he had to make it to the storage room. It seemed so far away. The closer he came, the further he was.

A sound erupted from David that froze everyone. They were no longer looking at the mild mannered janitor, but the green monster of Eric's ramblings. Eliza screamed when the monster approached her. He picked her up and tossed her onto the couch, remembering the pain she caused him in his eyes. She bounced off and landed in a dizzy heap on the floor. He turned to Tommy and Carlina, who crouched near the exit with the mop and broom, trying to beat him off.

"He's real! _He's real! _Get away from us! Get away!"

Inside the storage room, Becky managed to break free from Steven, but there was nowhere to run. She couldn't believe all the commotion she was hearing inside. The others were really freaking out. She backed up by the window and tried to open it. Steven pulled her away and shoved her down.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk_…I'm not letting you out until I finish with you!" He pulled her legs toward him and she kicked at him with all her strength, getting very woozy from the smoke and her concussion that was still healing.

"Leave me alone! Help me! _Help me!_ David! Eric! _Please!"_

Eric's hold on the storage room doorknob kept slipping. He was afraid to touch it because it was glowing fire red and smoking. He smacked his head to snap out of it and the knob kept changing from normal to burning. He yanked it with two hands and the door swung open. He toppled over into the room.

"Where's Rebecca, Where is she?" He snarled. "Let her go!"

The Hulk snapped Carlina and Tommy's weapons and roared at them. He picked them both up over his shoulder and ran outside the studio, throwing them hard onto the grass. Carlina struck her head on the satellite and nearly passed out. Tommy raced to his car and drove off, leaving his friends in the lurch. The Hulk turned his attention back to the studio, hearing Eric and Rebecca calling for help. He ran inside, almost trampling Eliza, and broke down the storage door. Steven had Rebecca by the hair, about to tear at her clothes. Eric was throwing cans of spray at him, but he was too weak to be effective.

"Get off of her! Leave her alone!"

"_WOOORAHHHHHHHRRRR!"_

Steven dropped Rebecca as if she were on flames and tried to jump out the window. The Hulk made it easier for him and smashed the entire window frame off the side of the building. He lifted Steven by the seat of his pants and sent him flying into the bushes. The music was pounding in his ears and he ran to the booth. The Hulk stopped at Eric's station and banged on it with both fists. The speakers and equipment snapped and popped, short-circuiting the entire building. He ran outside.

Rebecca grabbed Eric, trying to bring him to his right mind. He pushed her off and leaped through the open window, doing a somersault in the grass and continuing to run down the highway, narrowly missing the oncoming traffic.

"NO! Stop! Eric! Come back! Wait!"

Rebecca ran after him, but he was too far ahead. She saw the monster following him and jumped into her car to keep up.

Eric didn't know how long or how far he ran; he couldn't stop his legs from moving, even though he felt exhausted. He didn't see the monster anymore. He stopped to rest on a telephone pole and looked up at it.

_'What a bunch of fireworks that would be!'_ His drug addled mind thought.

He started to clamber up the pole, intent on reaching the top and touching the wires. Rebecca pulled her car up to the side of the road and saw him climbing. She leaped out and ran over.

"Eric! Come down! Stop it, you'll fall! You'll electrocute yourself!" She screamed.

He glanced down at her and waved. "So what! You don't need me! Nobody does! _Woah!_ I love this! This is so high! Maybe I'll dive off! I can see a pool from here!"

Rebecca cried hysterically, begging him to come down; suddenly she saw the monster running toward them at full speed. He grabbed onto the pole and climbed up after Eric.

"_Aww, no!_ Go away green monster! Go away!" Eric brandished his arm at him and nearly slipped. _"Ahhh! _Please stay away!"

The monster wouldn't listen and put his giant hand on his waist. He wrenched him right off the pole. Without warning he jumped off, landing on his feet with Eric still draped over his other arm. He dropped him roughly to the grass and started to feel very disorientated. He flexed his muscles and growled with deep frustration. Eric covered himself, crying.

"I'm sorry! _I'm sorry!_ Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! Mommy, don't let him hurt me again!" He bawled.

Rebecca fell to her knees and cradled him, watching the creature stumble away. She gently lowered Eric down and followed the creature into the woods until he came to stop at a tree stump and seated himself. He grunted and groaned and she fell back in horror as his muscles and green skin transformed into the quivering form of David. He held his face; the burning sting in his eyes had finally dissipated. He drew in sharp breaths and lowered his hands. Rebecca was standing before him and she inched closer and touched his bare shoulder.

"David, my God, you're the monster…" She mumbled. "Oh, David! What is going on?"

Rebecca ran back to Eric, who was slipping into unconsciousness. David was right behind her, still catching his bearings.

"Please, Becky…don't tell anyone what you saw, I'm begging you!" He implored her. Rebecca let out a sob and fell into his arms.

"I promise I won't, David! You saved our lives…this creature you turned into didn't hurt us! Eric needs your help now, please! You're a doctor! He said so! Save him, please, David!"

She whimpered and clutched him tight. David rocked her softly.

"_Shh, shh,_ it's okay, Becky. I'll help him...I promise you, I will."


	5. A green, ugly pawn

**The Incredible Hulk: Last night, I saved a DJ's life**

**Chapter 5: A green, ugly pawn**

Eric slowly opened his eyes and gazed around. He was in his own apartment on his bed. The sun beamed through his blinds. He looked to his right and saw Rebecca; she was passed out next to him. Rolling onto his stomach with a groan, he rubbed his eyes and then smiled at her. He softly kissed her lips. She stirred, but didn't wake. The low whistle of his coffee pot went off louder and louder and he heard it shut down. He got off the bed; he was dressed in boxers and a tank undershirt. He felt ill, but not as bad as the night before. Shuffling into the kitchen, he took a seat at the small table and put his head down in his arms.

David placed a steaming cup of black coffee before him and a plate of lightly buttered toast and scrambled eggs. He raised Eric's head gently, and then lowered it, satisfied that he was well enough.

"Good morning. Drink up and eat this, you need some strength." He said curtly.

David sat across from him and sipped orange juice. He was hesitant to open the morning paper, but he did. He nearly dropped his glass when he saw the front cover. There was a picture of the radio station, looking extremely damaged. The article expounded how the morning crew found two very frightened young women inside who started weaving tales about a wild monster that attacked the building. However, they also confiscated drugs. This wasn't good at all and he knew the police were going to be knocking on Eric's door very soon.

David tapped him awake again and made him drink some of the coffee. "I know you aren't in the mood for lectures, but you really did it now. What are you going to tell them?"

"Tell who, what?" Erick grumbled, chewing a mouthful of eggs.

"The police, your bosses, _everyone!_ They are going to put you in jail, Eric. Why did you go off? Rebecca wanted you to stay at her place, get some rest until it was time for your shift but no, you had to go and do something so stupid!"

"I'm not stupid!" Eric slammed the table. "Don't call me that!"

"Alright, you're not stupid, but what you did last night…that was! You could have gotten yourself killed and Rebecca, she's…!"

A loud shriek from the bedroom caught their attention. They looked at one another worriedly, and then ran into her. Rebecca was sitting up and sweating with panic in her eyes and tears streaming down her face. Eric dived into the bed alongside her and held her close to him. She was murmuring about a monster and phone poles and then she started to beat at Eric's chest.

"Why? Why did you do that? Why do you want to hurt yourself? You won't stop! You just won't stop!"

Her voice cracked with such emotion that David grew teary and looked the other way. It had been a very stressful night for all of them and he imagined Becky was the most affected. She had witnessed his metamorphosis.

Eric squeezed his eyes shut and kept hugging her. "No, no, I did! I did! _I'm fine!_ I'm okay! No more drugs! Never again! I promise! _I love you!_ I made it, thanks to…to…"

The creature invaded his mind with a roar of anger and he hung his head in shame and dread. "The monster, the monster came again and helped me! Where does he come from! Who is he?"

Eric vaguely remembered his crying fit when the creature hovered over him. His thoughts were jumbled and at one point he saw his father in its place. It struck his heart, thinking of the drunken nights his wayward father showed up and beat him and his family. The last time it happened, Eric was seventeen and no longer scared. That night he fought back after his sister received a bloody lip and his father never showed himself again. Eric had long suppressed those childhood thoughts and often used the drugs to blot them out. David was right. He had to be stronger. If he didn't quit now he would wind up killing himself and hurting those he loved. He kissed the top of Rebecca's head.

Rebecca raised her face up and weakly kissed his chin; she glanced at David pitifully, remembering her promise. David approached them and sat on the edge of the bed, taking Eric's arm. He stared at both of them gravely.

"Eric…Becky...there's something I have to tell you about this monster, but I need you both to listen carefully and you must promise you will never tell anyone, not the cops, not the reporters, your friends…_no one!"_

Eric nodded firmly and grabbed his hand. "After all you've done for me, David, that's the very least I can do."

**-Oo-**

Mario and the rest of his gang snagged a back table in a hole in the wall nightclub called the 'Wrecking Room.' It was a Jersey hot spot for all the pushers, dealers and other seedy members of the punk and heavy metal nightlife. The gang that had raided the diner was still nursing their wounds and bruised egos after the creature's attack. Mario opened the newspaper before them.

"That's the place where this loser works, WHEX radio station. I'm telling ya right now, his little group of pansies owes us two grand and I'm gonna take it if i have beat them all down."

"That's right, Mario! You were fair, you gave them plenty of time!" His right hand man, Joey, said with a punch to his arm.

"Damn straight, and I don't need Chico breathin' down my neck from Manhattan, thinking I can't run operations in my own home town. This kid is gonna go down, and hard."

"What about this green creature, man? He's still running around, it's like he…he protects the kid or something?"

Mario gulped down his beer to hide his apprehension. "I'm not afraid of this stupid monster! Yeah, he threw us all off guard that time, but this time, I ain't gonna take it from nobody!"

"Yo, I have a good idea if ya wanna hear it." Another gang member, Tony, said.

"Spill, man."

"You wanna get to Eric, you get to his girl. Remember the waitress he was trying to protect? I know she's out of the hospital and she works late nights. She's probably back by now, Stumpy's was open for business this morning."

Mario's marble, black eyes glimmered and he sneered. "That's perfect! I know just what to do with these two!"

**-Oo-**

**Chicago, Illinois**

Jack McGee leaned back in his faded swivel chair and yawned loudly. He started tossing his paperwork into two piles, crap and fodder. "Four headed cow in Iowa, alien impregnated my wife in Nantucket, another Sasquash sighting in Brazil, brass compass transported me through time and space in New York…" He groaned and threw it all on the crap pile. Jack McGee was a man obsessed with one story only, Hulk sightings. He rubbed the crick in his neck and set up his typewriter again, deciding to use the time travel story, when his intercom buzzed.

"Mr. McGee, phone call from New Jersey, should I put it though?" His secretary droned.

"If it's not about the Hulk, take a message. I'm out to lunch."

To be honest, he picked up his half eaten ham and cheese sandwich and took a large bite, the mayonnaise was warm and he hated that.

"Actually sir, it is regarding a monster, she sounds very agitated, you might want to take it."

"Alright, put her through… National Register, McGee speaking."

Carlina Randolph made the call, she had heard of the green monster stories in the past when he was sighted in New York, but she never believed them until now. She hurriedly explained what went on at the Radio Station, being careful not to give away the parts about the drug use. Carlina had only been knocked out for a few minutes and when she woke, she was able to snap a picture of the creature running down the highway. It was dark, but you could clearly make out that it wasn't entirely human and its green skin was visible. Jack dropped his sandwich and scribbled down as much information as she could give. The turn of events was very familiar to him, the Hulk had to be there and that also meant the man who transformed into him.

"Miss Randolph, I have one more question for you, is there anyone in town right now that doesn't belong…someone who's new? I need a name and description…and it's gotta be a man."

Carlina thought for a moment. "Yes, Mr. McGee. WHEX had hired that janitor I mentioned only a few weeks ago; his name is David…Barnes or something. He…he claims to be a good friend of Eric Kierstead, the DJ I told you about."

"A few weeks, _huh?_ And what does he look like?"

Jack tossed his sandwich in the garbage pail and rolled his eyes. He was sure he was dealing with a pot headed group, with the way she hesitated to answer and how he had to repeat simple questions.

"Oh he's kinda old, around forty, forty five…"

"Sure, old, what else?" He sighed, he himself, was forty-five. "You're a photographer, use that observant eye." He admonished.

"Uhh, okay...average height, five nine or ten, slim, brown hair, greenish, hazel eyes…not bad looking…look all I know is, he was always up in our grill and…Mr. McGee, there's something else."

"What? You have to tell me everything! I'm not a cop! I'm a reporter. I'm not here to get you in trouble, I just want my story!"

"My friends and I saw him _change_ into the monster!"

The pencil in Jack's hand cracked in half and he had to control the stridency in his voice. "Miss Randolph, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I…I was nervous, you know? It was dark in there, we were kinda…"

"High?" He offered snidely.

"Yeah, we were high…but I could have sworn it. Everyone saw it! Eliza, me, Tommy and Eric! Well, Eric was down with him; he was totally flipping out after some Angel dust. We were just having a little fun, poking them with brooms and mops and all…it was a joke. I know it was Eliza that did it! She sprayed David in the eyes with Lysol! God, she's such a stupid flake! She always goes too far!"

"Well that might have been enough to enrage him."

"Yeah…but my idiot friend Steven had also taken Eric's girl to the back room for some fun and David was getting all crazy on us. Look, I don't know! All I know is, he's the monster and he could have killed us! I don't even know if it killed Eric and Rebecca! But anyway, I have the picture, how much do I get for it? What size do you want, five by seven, eight by ten, eleven by fourteen...?"

"I'll give you a hundred dollars and just give me an eight by ten!"

"That's it? I'll have you know, I am practically a professional photographer…I want three hundred or more. I'm alive to tell this tale, ya know!" She fumed.

"Well, I have to see that picture before I can judge the price, and it's not up to me, it's up to my editors. If it's not clear enough, it won't come out in the newsprint, two hundred, take it or leave it, doll."

"Fine then! I'll take it."

"Good, expect to see me there within the next two days. Do not sell that picture to anyone else."

"Fine, but hurry up, or else I'm gonna start calling the Jersey rags."

Jack slammed the phone. "Damn opportunist!" He muttered. He beeped his secretary on the intercom. "Marsha, dear, I need you to get me the first flight out to New Jersey and I don't care if they are all booked, you get me on that plane!"

**-Oo-**

**Two days later, New Jersey**

Eric promptly took his punishment and was fired from WHEX and David went with him, apologizing for his laxity in watching the building. The owners didn't blame him, there wasn't much he could have done considering there was a rough group and a creature attack. It didn't bother David too much, since he was going to be leaving for sure anyway. They sat in Eric's Pinto afterward eating burritos and drinking beer, each trying to figure out their next move.

"David, I can't stay here. My reputation is shot, my name is all over the papers in connection with this drug bust, so is yours. I really screwed us up, big time."

"Hopefully, you've learned from your mistakes. This isn't the end of the world. You have boundless opportunities, just keep yourself clean, no more pot, weed or anything else. I'm not worried about my name, it isn't my real one anyway and it was just a mention that I was on the scene. I'm not a guilty party here."

Eric threw his hands in the air. "No, you're not! Not even the Hulk is! I am! I get too many good breaks. Vinnie, the other owner of WHEX, really covered my behind with the cops. I can't believe he posted my bail…and you gave up the week's salary towards it, the last hundred bucks you had. I'll never forget any of this, David."

"Don't fret about it. You better give your sister a call too, Eric. She wanted to chip in with Rebecca, but we had it covered. It's obvious Vinnie cares a lot about you, like I do. What did he tell the cops in your behalf?"

"That I wasn't there until later when the beast came, because it was time for my shift…Vinnie's good people, I used to do odd jobs for him all the time and he and his family even let me crash at their place when I was sorta...homeless. I kinda did something else, David..." Eric looked at him sheepishly and David frowned.

"Out with it, Eric."

"I went to see Tommy and Steven and gave it to them big time. I said if they tell anyone one word about what happened… I was gonna get the creature on them."

David closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Eric, why did you say that? You know I can't make him come at will and…"

"No, listen David! I was…I was able to get the money I was owed! Now I can pay off Mario. Those two don't want anything to do with this mess and as long as they think I can get the monster, I'm in the clear."

David shook his head dejectedly. "You know what's wrong here? You get away with everything too easily."

Eric turned to him and grabbed his jacket. "No, David! I learned my lesson, big time! Never again! I am so done with this place."

"And what about Rebecca? You're just gonna run out on her? I hope you don't plan on taking that California trip with that other one?"

"Carlina? No way. David, I told ya, I'm going to New York City to try my hand at acting. I'm gonna…I'm gonna tell Rebecca that I just need to get away and clear my head, set myself up with something good…then I'm gonna send for her and we're gonna have the rest of our lives…I've only known her a little while, but I really love her, David!"

David sipped his beer nonchalantly and stared ahead. "Mmmhmmm..."

" You look like you don't believe me." Eric slumped back in his seat. "It's true! Rebecca is one in a million."

"I'm not saying I don't, Eric, I was just thinking that maybe New York would be a little too much for you right now. There's a lot of stuff going on down there and if you get caught up in it again…"

"No, David! Not anymore!" Eric's clear, blue eyes were sincere and David decided to believe him.

"I want to hear good things about you, Eric. I'll be looking out for your name and I don't want to find it in the obituaries." He told him firmly.

"David, keep your eyes on the Entertainment section, because I'll be there. If there's one thing about me, it's that once I set goals, I do my best to meet them. I'm not a slacker and I don't fart around."

David patted his back with a small grin. "I can see that. You do what you gotta do, even if it's illegal."

"Yeah..right. David, what's going to become of you? Do you think you'll ever find a cure for this…disease or whatever it is? I can't imagine what it's like living with something like that."

"There are times when I just don't want to go on either, but I'm a lot stronger than I may look, Eric. If something like this can happen to me, it can…and has, happened to others. I need to keep working to find this cure before it does again."

"God, I can't imagine two…Hulks."

"They're not all alike, believe me. Although I don't really remember what happens in that state, I'm starting to understand the creature, he's…he's…wild…primitive, but I know he does good… am I making sense?"

"Yeah, David, you are. The Hulk still carries your fine qualities somewhere in there. I guess that's why he didn't hurt us and knew to go after the bad guys. He just acts on instinct, like an animal. I really wish I could help you more with this, David. Ya know I was gonna go into science in college, but I changed my mind."

David good-humoredly shoved him. "Let me guess, it was boring, no fun!"

"There ya go! But now, I'm changing my mind again!"

"Well, it's not for everybody…hey look, we need to get back to your place so I can get my things."

David and Eric drove back to the apartment and David packed up his brown leather shoulder bag. Eric gave him some extra clothes to take with him. As they were about to leave, his phone rang.

"Hello, this is Eric."

"Hello, Eric, ya know who this is?"

Eric gulped loudly and clenched his hand over the money in his pocket. David looked on curiously.

"Mario…yeah, hey listen, I have your money, all two-thousand and I'm gonna give it to ya…right now!"

"That's right your gonna give it to me. Do you think I'm stupid, Kierstead? I know you ratted me out to the cops; they confiscated my hiding spot the other night and that really pissed me off. It's a good thing we cleared out in time!"

Eric didn't know what to say, at David's urging, he told the cops about Mario's drug dealing.

"Hey listen, you're gonna bring my money, alone, and your gonna bring it quick…I have someone who wants to say hello!" Mario continued snidely.

David watched the color drain from Eric's face and his hands start to shake. He said one word, _'Rebecca', _and David knew something terrible had happened.

"Becky! Becky, where are you? What's happening?" He demanded fearfully.

"Eric, please bring him the money! Please! He says he's going to hurt me! Eric don't leave me…don't…" Her voice trailed off into sobs and Mario put the muffle back over her mouth.

"_Awww,_ ya hear that? Get yourself over here now, or else little miss waitress is gonna pay for everything…in every way!"

Mario slammed the phone and so did Eric. He looked at David despairingly.

"David! I can't…I have too…I need…"

David grabbed his shoulders to steady him. "What is it? What did he say?"

"He's got Rebecca! If I don't get over to the club with the money, he's gonna hurt her! They all will! Dammit! I _am_ stupid! I should have been at the diner with her! I should have never said anything! I could have…"

"There's no time for _should ofs_ and _could ofs_, we have to get to her now!"

"David, I have to bring it alone! No cops, no one!"

David yanked the car keys from his hand. "I'm not letting you do this alone, now let's go!"

David kept himself level headed and he took control of the driving. He glanced seriously at the frazzled, young man, offering him a glimmer of hope.

"As much as I hate to say this, Eric, we have a pawn against them. He's a big, green, ugly pawn, and if he's going to come out this time…I'm going to welcome him!"


	6. Come home, David

**Chapter 6**

**Come home, David**

Jack McGee pulled up to the three-story, white stucco home of Thomas Niccoletti. A gold painted metal gate surrounded it and the mailbox was situated on the outside with no visible doorbell or intercom. The giant windows were exposed and fully displayed the wealth of his family. Jack rolled his eyes frustrated and banged on the gate. He didn't have time for this. Whenever the creature made a big splash like at the radio station and diner, the man behind him was bound to leave straightaway.

"Isn't it great to be so young and live off daddy's mob money?" He questioned sarcastically.

A harried maid finally came to the door and approached the gate. Jack held up his press badge. Tommy and Steven both came out of the house and sent her back inside; they reluctantly opened the gate, but made sure to look out both ways. Steven had a small cast over his right arm and thorn scratches on his face. Tommy looked fine and Jack knew it was because he had run away like a coward, leaving his friends to deal with the Hulk's wrath.

"Hey listen, it's chilly. Are you gonna let me in, or should I shout everything from here?"

"Don't be crazy, man." Tommy opened the gate wider and they led him up the marble porch and into the huge living room. Jack took a seat on the cream leather couch and warmed his hands by the fireplace.

"I don't have much time here gentlemen. I'm sure your friend Carlina told you I was coming?"

"Yeah, what about it? We don't know anything!" Tommy insisted, pouring himself a shot of brandy.

"Yeah, that stupid monster nearly killed me, he could have eaten me! I'm glad he just threw me from the window." Steven complained, rubbing his back with his free hand.

Jack pulled out his notepad and stared them down. _"Uh...huh…_ Felllas, I know the creature very well; I've been following him since the day he first appeared. One thing I can vouch for is that he doesn't always attack unless he's provoked. Oh and…he doesn't _eat_ people."

The young men glanced at each other and then at Jack. "We'll tell you everything, but only if you promise our side of it doesn't make it to print, fudge it a little if you have to…_oh_…it's gonna cost you too. Why should you get this exclusive for free?" Steven demanded.

Jack pulled out his wallet, knowing very well the types of hotshots he was dealing with. "Fifty bucks a piece, since you won't let me print the entire story."

"Get outta here! He could have killed us!" Tommy whined.

"Oh yeah? So could weed, pot, grass, doobies, hash, ludes, LSD, PCP, sunshine, mescaline and everything else you crack heads pump into your bodies to get your little kicks!"

"You know about the drugs?" Steven asked irritated.

"I know everything I need to know. And you weren't in any danger, Tommy boy. You turned tail and left the scene."

The young men fell silent, unable to refute Jack. McGhee stood up and paced near the fire place. "Look, all I wanna know is, what is this guy Eric's connection with the Hulk? I already got the entire story from Carlina _and_ Eliza, so I can just expose you from there."

Tommy nervously waved his hands. "All right! All right! Fifty bucks each! Eric is crazy man! He came by tonight saying if we didn't pay back the two thousand dollars we owed him, he was gonna get the monster on us. He was friggin' panicking. I gave him the money and I don't want anymore to do with this, my parents are gonna kill me if they find out! My dad's got enough problems."

"Well too bad for you and him." Jack huffed and threw them the money. "Where can I find Eric, huh?"

"He could be at home…" Tommy suggested, but then changed his mind. "Wait! He needed to pay off our dealer, so chances are he went to the club."

"And what club is that?" Jack asked.

"That's the Wrecking Room in Paramus. I'm sure he went there, that's where he always went to get our stuff."

Jack hurried to the doorway without waiting to be let out. "Thanks for the tips, kids! I'll be calling you for the rest of the story. If I were you, I'd keep my nose clean and quit it with the stupid drugs… otherwise you'll be seeing monsters of every shade."

**-Oo-**

Rebecca was extremely lightheaded and she couldn't see what was going on around her. The thugs had her tied to a rickety chair in the back of a smelly, hot room for the last hour. Her mouth was still gagged and her eyes covered. The ropes were digging into her and every time she shifted they tightened. They had made sure to tie her legs and chest to the chair. She could taste the tears that freely spilled down her cheeks. The gang had done a good job in terrorizing her. She felt their sharp blades against her face and neck, and the heat of cigarettes and lighters upon her arms when they threatened to burn her. She was grateful Mario decided to wait for Eric to come, but had a sickening feeling they wanted him to be present when they tortured her for real. She ceased from screaming for help, because each time they struck her.

**-Oo-**

David pulled up to the rowdy club and barely parked before Eric had jumped out and ran to the entrance. Heavy metal music blared and a few customers loitered outside giving him dirty looks. David's tension was already beginning to rise; he could only imagine what might have happened to poor Rebecca. He assumed they had her in a secret room. He grasped Eric's shoulder in support and they entered the club together. It was extremely dark with flashing lights. A band was playing on a tiny stage, their sadistic lyrics garbled over the clash of the electric guitars and pounding drums. They were frightening to behold in black and white punk make-up. David could barely hear himself think, let alone talk to Eric over the commotion.

The two attempted to go into a back door when a lumbering bouncer yanked them bodily away from it.

"Where do you two jerks think you're goin?" He rumbled.

Eric tried to shove past him, but was getting nowhere and the bouncer nearly pushed him to the ground.

"You don't understand! I have to get my girlfriend from back there! These guys have her! They'll hurt her! Let me pass!" He pleaded.

"No way! If your girl is back there, it's obvious she's bored with you."

David cut into the conversation excitably. "You don't understand, sir! These guys are really no good, they're drug dealers and she's been kidnapped! They called us from here. We have to get them money and…"

The bouncer put a meaty hand on David's chest and thrust him backwards. "What goes on in the back…_stays in the back!_ It's my job to make sure only certain people get in there."

Eric was losing his cool and wanted to slug him, but David held him off.

"Listen…then can you please tell Mario Maltese to come out with the girl? Tell him we have his money, so now he has to let her go!"

The bouncer agreed after hearing Mario's name and went into the room. They waited impatiently for five minutes with their heads pounding. The air was dense with smog from sweat, cigarettes and pot and it seared David's lungs. Eric tried to cover his nose and kept coughing. He looked around at the revelers in disgust; thoroughly ashamed he even considered that this was the life he wanted. His heart ached for Rebecca; she was nearly killed three times in the short span that he had known her. He vowed that he would take her out of all this as soon as he could so they could start a happy life together, free from the drugs and immature associates.

The bouncer returned without Mario or Rebecca and smirked. "Sorry pals, Mario isn't seeing anyone right now…he said he's…_busy._ They all are, so beat it while I'm still chipper! Oh yeah…he also said, the deal is off…because Eric was supposed to be alone or something."

David grew enraged at his callousness. "Alright then, we'll just call the police and have this entire establishment shut down and confiscated immediately. Let's go Eric!"

"But David, no! She's back there!"

David ignored his pleas and dragged him along toward the front entrance, but they were quickly blocked by a group of menacing, mo-hawked bikers who pounded bats into their palms and cracked their knuckles. They were ready for a brawl.

"What did you just say? Nobody is gonna call the police on us! This is our establishment and you two are the intruders. You had your chance to leave, now your gonna get it!"

The biggest of them charged into David and he doubled over, smashing into the hard edge of the table. David grasped his head.

"Eric! Run! Get help! Help Rebecca!"

A brutish biker made a grab for Eric and he ducked fast, missing him. Eric kicked him in the knee and raced toward the back, tossing tables and chairs behind him to block their chase. The giant biker picked David up and nearly lifted him over his head, he shouted for the others to find the kid. David felt himself soaring through the air, about to make a full body collision with the bar. He covered his head and slammed forcibly into the mirror opposite the bar table. The bartenders ran for cover when the liquor bottles and the large mirror shattered all over David.

The glass shards cut into his arms and legs and he screamed in pain. This was it, what he had been hoping for. The unnerving tension attacked his muscles and they went taut. A small smile passed his lips as deep, guttural, growls escaped him and his eyes changed colors. The band stopped playing and abandoned the stage, hiding under tables. Eric watched frightened, crouching behind a broken jukebox. However, he realized this was his way to get into the back room since the bouncers had fled their posts. He raced into the doorway just as the Hulk roared and jumped over the bar, scaring everyone into astounded silence.

Eric followed the dark hallway down to the end and found a door marked 'Private.' A surge confidence welled inside him and he kicked it open. He glanced back at the Hulk. The creature was hovering over the bikers and had just crushed one of their chains into pieces. Now he was splintering their bats. They were scared to death and pleaded for their lives. Mario was in shock as Eric ran inside. Eric dug into his pockets and pulled out an envelope, tossing it at Mario.

"Here's your damn money! Now where is Rebecca?"

Mario pocketed it and laughed at him. "My guys took her out back, they're taking her someplace nice and private for a little fun. A deal's a deal."

Eric saw red and charged at him when he caught sight of the discarded ropes and gag. He slammed Mario into the chair and grabbed him in a headlock, forcing him to look down the hallway. Mario started to tremble when through the darkness he heard the growls and screams.

"You hear that, don't ya? _Don't ya! _That's him, that's my big green friend and he's gonna come in here and do some real damage!"

Eric dropped him and ran out the back door, leading to an abandoned parking lot. He saw the black and white car revving up. Rebecca was cramped in the backseat between two of the guys and when she saw Eric she started screaming for his help. One of them grabbed her mouth and whispered in her ear.

"Open your yap again and I will snap your little neck!"

"Becky! I'm coming!"

The driver rammed the gas pedal and raced in Eric's direction. Eric's eyes widened and his body grew stiff as the headlights blinded him. He didn't see the creature run up beside him. Eric suddenly went flying into a row of trashcans against the building and watched amazed as the creature jumped atop the hood of the car. With his bare hands he started to tear it off, peeling it back as if it were merely a piece of fruit. The car swerved in every direction, trying to shake him off. The Hulk reached inside and grabbed the driver and the thug who held Rebecca, throwing them both out at the same time. The car was going to crash right into the wall of the club. Everyone from inside who had come to watch the spectacle ran further away. The Hulk yelled in fury and picked Rebecca up; he soared off the hood and ran, just as the car made impact with the brick wall. The explosion shook the foundations of the building and balls of fire burst into the air, sending shards of metal everywhere.

Jack McGee pulled up with an entire squad of police, just in time to see the explosion. He threw his notepad down in frustration. The creature was gone, once again leaving destruction in his wake. The only thing left to do was question the eyewitnesses.

"My God! Becky!"

Eric scrambled to his feet and ran to find the creature. He found him hiding out in a wooded thicket. Rebecca was lying on the ground, unharmed. She fell into Eric's arms crying hysterically and he wrapped himself around her, kissing her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, Becky. Please forgive me…please!" He sobbed.

Rebecca clutched him and they both cried.

"I do Eric! I do! It was Mario, I know…I know you didn't mean for this to happen…_shhh…shhh…_I love you, Eric. _I love you!"_

The Hulk watched bewildered and grabbed his head. He felt his face, and when he looked at his fingers he saw they were wet from his tears. A giddy sensation gripped him and he staggered into the bushes. His body heaved and contorted until David Banner emerged, shaking off the last of the transformation. He knelt unsteadily beside them and gripped Eric's shoulder.

"Eric, what happened? Are you hurt? Becky is she…?"

"I'm fine, David, thanks to you…I mean the Hulk." She smiled faintly at him.

"And I only got a few bruises, you saved my life, that car would have ran me into the wall." Eric shuddered. "We're both safe thanks to you, David. Wether you believe it or not, you control the Hulk, he's good, he's like a superhero!"

"I never thought of him that way…look, Eric, I…I can't stay here any longer. He's out there…"

"Who, David?"

"The reporter I told you about, Jack McGee. He's there, I know it. He can't see me because…"

"You're supposed to be dead. David, you better go then. I can handle things from here. I don't want you to leave but…. _wait!_ Your stuff is in my car. I'll get it for you… just stay here with Becky. Please?"

David agreed and took gentle hold of the traumatized young woman while Eric ran back toward the club. Fire engines were now on the scene putting out the flames and it gave Eric the opportunity to blend in the growing crowd and get his car. He jumped into the seat and drove down the road. He pulled up alongside them.

"Quick, get in! David, I'm taking you to the State line all the way."

David hurriedly jumped into the back seat and changed his clothes. Rebecca dozed until Eric finally came to his destination and they all stepped out of the car.

"I'm sorry things turned out so badly, David. You're too good of a guy and it gets you nothing but trouble. It's just not fair!" Eric bemoaned and kicked at the gravel.

"Eric, sometimes life isn't fair, but we roll with the punches." David put his hands on their shoulders. "I want you both to promise me to stay clean and keep each other safe and happy. I know you'll go very far." David had to choke back his tears.

Eric grasped his hand with a firm shake, but then hugged him. "I will, man. I'm not fooling around anymore. You helped me to see that I've been acting like an idiot. I'm sorry for all the problems I gave you. I love myself too much to throw my life away…and…I love Becky even more."

He glanced at her adoringly and gripped her hand, caressing her fingers. She moved closer to him and held his waist.

"David, we're going to miss you. Maybe one day we'll see you again? I hope so."

"I don't know that, Rebecca, but I'll never forget you two…I can try to write. It's getting late, I better head out in case they come…take care, my friends."

David kissed her cheek and adjusted his shoulder bag. With a final wave, he began his trek down the side of the highway. Eric and Rebecca sadly watched him walk away until he was no longer visible.

**-Oo-**

**New York City, 1982**

David traipsed through the busy streets of Times Square trying to avoid getting caught in the swelling crowds of tourists and City workers. He stopped before a hot dog vendor and purchased one. As he ate, he looked up. From the corner of his eye he caught a giant billboard advertising the newest version of the old Broadway smash, _'The Music Man.' _David nearly choked on the bread. Smiling down upon him in a flashy, white and gold marching band outfit was no other than Eric Kierstead. In one hand he held a trombone and his other arm was wrapped around a beautiful young woman in a quaint nineteen hundreds dress. It was Rebecca. The two of them seemed to jump off the billboard and the glaring headlines read,

'See the stunning revival of Meredith Wilson's 'The Music Man' starring Broadway's newest darlings, Eric and Rebecca Kierstead. Tickets on sale now!'

David quickly rifled through his wallet, but only had twenty dollars. He sighed deeply, but couldn't wipe the joy from his face. They both made it and stayed together. He moved along, stopping again to stare at the sign for the last time and suddenly heard a loud knocking behind him on a glass window. He turned abruptly and saw both Eric and Rebecca with glowing smiles, waving him to come into the restaurant. He looked at them shocked, then at the sign; it was Carmine's, a famously over-crowded Italian place in the heart of Times Square. David entered, but didn't want to push ahead of the line, especially since he was very casually attired. Eric came to greet him and led him straight to the table.

David looked over the young man; two years had made quite a difference. Eric's physique was bigger and his countenance betrayed a tanned, healthy glow. The shaggy hair, mustache and denims were long gone. David imagined the women that must have swooned over him, because he was even more handsome. Rebecca stood up and he gave her a big hug. She too was more beautiful then he remembered.

"Oh my God! _David! _I can't believe we found you out of seven million people!" Eric beamed. "It's been so long! We got all your letters in New Jersey, but I know there wasn't a return address."

David hugged the young man proudly. "I knew you would make it! I just saw the billboard right now. This is amazing. Look at you both, such a beautiful couple and starring together! I used to love this play!"

"Well hopefully you'll love our version, because you're getting a front row seat for tonight's show."

David looked at them astonished. "I…I can't...I don't have proper clothes…I have nowhere to stay, I just came in."

"Don't even try to get out of it, David. We found you and we're not letting you go so fast." Rebecca scolded. "Now sit down and have some lunch with us, it's our treat of course. The portions here are huge."

"I…really, it's okay, I just had a hot dog."

Eric laughed loudly. "Hot dog! C'mon, I know you can eat more than that, David."

David took his seat and threw his hands up. "Alright, I give in!"

Throughout the filling meal the couple discussed their rise to fame. Not long after the incident with Mario and the Hulk, Eric and Rebecca moved to New York. They married in nineteen eighty-one and both had vigorously taken acting, singing and dancing lessons together. After performing in Summer stock theaters, Eric's charms and boundless energy won him the lead role of this play. It had just opened in the last month. So far, there was nothing but positive reviews for both their performances. The critics noted many thanks in part to the sizzling chemistry they shared.

David couldn't have been happier for the two of them. Eric patted his back with a deep concern.

"And what about you, David? Did you ever…I mean are you…cured?" He whispered.

David glanced at them solemnly. "No, I'm not…it just never ends for me…the stories I can tell you, all I've been through, it's been quite a ride."

"David, we want to hear all about it. I'll make sure nothing gets your goat down here. Consider this a vacation. Rebecca and I have a big apartment with an extra bedroom."

"Yes, David. We'd be honored if you stayed with us for a while. Just to relax, take in the sights. You told me years ago that you considered being with us as 'home.' So…come home, David." Rebecca said tearfully, dabbing her eyes as memories of the calamities they encountered came to mind. Eric put an arm around her.

"I won't take 'No' for an answer, either. If ya don't come, you're gonna have to leave the city." Eric joked.

David smiled warmly at them. He really did feel like he was coming home, to a long lost son and daughter.

"Alright you two, I'll stay for a little while! Hey, I can be a harsh critic when it comes to my play! So expect to hear it from me. I did some acting in my early years too."

"Alright! I know you always give the best advice, so you let me know where I mess up." Eric demanded.

"That I will, and for you too young lady."

Rebecca laughed gaily. "I'll appreciate it! Go easy on Eric; he has to carry this entire show. You have to hear his rendition of _'Marion the Librarian'_ I really do fall in love with him every time!"

And she knocks me off my feet with '_Goodnight my someone_.' Makes me want to run right off the stage with her."

Everyone laughed and David gazed at the two with fondness. There were going to be many more trials ahead of him, but for now he was satisfied to enjoy himself amongst good friends.

**The End.**


End file.
